Patience is a Virtue
by nicochii
Summary: When the things you desire most in life are within reach but you find yourself cock-blocked continuously, is it really worth the fight? Well, as a young adult with raging hormones, giving up is harder than enduring the battle.


He would have her.

He stood outside the building nervously, flowers clutched in his hand, constantly shifting them from hand to hand, to behind him, and back to the side. He wiped the sweat from his palm on his pants, swallowing dryly as his chapped lips brushed each other with the motion. His ears perked up as he heard voices inside. He frantically turned his attention on himself; was he standing too close to the door? Should he wait further away? Was he interrupting something important? What if she—

"Hope."

The achromatic skinned boy looked up, heart thundering in his chest as icy cobalt met his own jade, a tall pale man standing next to his comrade. He swallowed once more, waving sheepishly.

"H-Hey Light."

The soldier turned to her higher up, words unclear exchanged between the two of them followed by a curt nod. The young adult struggled to hear them, his ears burning with jealousy as the raven haired man landed a peck on her cheek before she walked over. He forcefully offered the bouquet, feeling rather awkward about it now. The sergeant took them regardless.

"What's this for?"

"Our date.."

When she didn't respond, he looked up, chartreuse eyes painted lackluster. Her smile confused him, the teen unable to look away as she inhaled their scent. Sapphire eyes shattered any contempt he was previously harboring.

"They're beautiful, thank you, Hope."

* * *

The sheets stuck to his skin uncomfortably, short of breath as he watched the woman next to him stand unclothed, the muscles in her back illuminated by the alabaster moonlight. Hope found himself more light headed than he had been a few minutes prior. His light emerald eyes were glued to her as she wandered to the washroom, the sound of the shower running briefly before she re-emerged in his button down shirt, clearly nude beneath it as the chilled air evoked goosebumps along her skin.

He held onto her as she crawled back in next to him, his heart aching with the knowledge he was not the first to lie here.

"You know I won't stop."

"I know. But I'll wait for you."

* * *

There was no answer at the door, so the former l'Cie dug out his spare key. His ears twitched at the low hum of bass, his hand sweating as he inserted the key into the lock. Toeing off his shoes, he left his bag near the door, leaning in when his foot collided with boots far too large for the woman residing here. Scowling, he made his way towards the music, heart thumping with jealousy. The sounds coming from the room only fueled his anger, reminding him he was nothing special to her.

"Light, sorry I'm late."

His words fell heavily, deadpan as he pushed open the door, scowling in lack of surprise at the man accompanying her in bed.

"H-Hope,"

The men made eye contact, the ashen haired boy turning on his heel and returning to the living room when the elder smirked. The visitor left shortly after, mock saluting Hope on his way out.

"Guess it's your turn now, hope you enjoy her as much as I did."

He couldn't help but throw the candle on the table, snarling as the wax shattered against the back of the door when the man left. Lightning appeared next to him, hand on his upper arm in an attempt to calm him down, clad in only spandex and a loose fitting tank.

"Are you sure you can handle this? I don't want to hurt you—"

"I'm fine—! I'm.. I'm fine, Light. It's fine."

He moved past her towards the bedroom, linking his hand with hers as he pulled her along.

She would be his.

* * *

"I need to talk to you."

The teen looked up from his work, pulling the earbuds out as the woman took a seat next to him in the quaint coffee shop.

"Lightning," It was rare for the sergeant to visit him at this time of day, never mind at his study place. "What are you doing here?" He regretted the words as soon as they left his lips. She wasn't making eye contact with him, instead finding the floor next to the nearby table far more interesting.

"I don't know if I can keep doing this. You're obviously not okay with it, and I can't keep using you—"

"You're not—" He dropped his pen, reaching for her hands clasped a top the table. "You're not using me, okay? I knew what I was getting into when this all started."

He watched as light azure eyes grew wet, the sight startling him and triggering something deeper. He adjusted his hold on her hands as she looked down at them.

"It's not fair to you, Hope. I can't— I can't keep doing this to you. I can't be with just you, not now. I'm so sorry."

Chartreuse eyes grew wide, peach lips open with shock as the woman pulled away, boots clicking loudly against the floor. The slamming of the door echoes in his ears as he sat stiffly in his seat, alone.

* * *

"Lightning? Light! It's me; open the door!"

His knocks went unanswered as he held the phone to his ear, the automated response repeating itself for the umpteenth time as he pounded on the door again, water dripping into his eyes. He whipped his head to the side, wan hair sticking to his face with the rain from outside.

"Lightning!"

With a growl the boy stuffed his phone into his pocket before backing up, steadying himself on one leg before kicking the door in, managing to get it open after two tries. He didn't bother with his shoes, jade eyes scanning the apartment frantically as he surveyed the situation. Clothes and pillows and papers were scattered everywhere, the smell wafting up his nose and smears here and there only making his blood boil. A soft sob caught his ear, and he sped with unknown agility to the bedroom, breath hitching in his throat a he clutched the doorframe for half a second. He was at Lightning's side in an instant, shedding his jacket and draping it over her shoulders as she sucked at the cut on her lip. Her body shook quietly, the mess between her legs and on the bed more than an explanation. He picked her up, her hands dainty as they pawed at his chest, weakly gripping at his shirt. He flipped the lid of the toilet down with his foot, setting her there before running the water in the tub hot. Her sobs had quieted down as he removed his shoes and socks, the wetness hindering him as he prepared the bath. Marine eyes surveyed him, eyebrows furrowed, lips curled down as she hugged the jacket around herself in shame.

"You're not going to ask?"

"Not unless you want me to beat his ass."

He turned to the woman at his side, his eyes softening as he brushed her matted hair down with slender fingers, his hand resting against the bruise on her cheek.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

He turned his attention back to the tub, stopping the water and taking his jacket from her. He went to help her in when she grabbed his arm. He waited, and she hesitated, lips parted in thought.

"Will you.. Will you join me?"

Even with all the anger raging inside him, the snow haired boy couldn't stop his heart from fluttering, his body tingling where she touched him. He brought a hand to her shoulder, raising her chin to meet her eyes with the other.

"Whatever you want, Light. I'm always yours."

* * *

Amber light streamed across his face, newly laundered sheets arousing his senses as he stretched, his torso exposed a few inches more with the movement. He started for a moment when a warm appendage circled his waist, head jerking to the side to bring rose locks into his peripheral. Cradling her head, he planted a kiss along her hairline.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Mm.. Hope?"

"Yeah Light?"

"Don't ever leave me."

He pulled her closer, inhaling the scent of peaches and the ocean.

"Light.. I never did, and I never will."

"I'm sorry.."

"Don't be."

"I wasn't fair to you. I was leading you on, and—"

"_Light_. You didn't do anything wrong. As long as you're happy, that's all that matters to me."

She curled into his side, making her body smaller as she hid her head in his chest, voice soft.

"Hope.."

"I love you, Light. I always will."

He smiled when she gripped him tighter, a warm wetness sliding down his side followed by a soft whisper.

"I love you too.. Hope."


End file.
